The notion of harnessing the power of ocean waves has held mankind's attention for quite some time. As such, there have been several inventions directed towards converting the kinetic energy of waves into electrical energy. However, to date, such inventions have been largely ineffective. One such invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,749, provides a “Wave Power Generator” having a buoy with a centrally mounted vertical shaft and a pendulum rotatably fixed to the shaft. The '749 patent further includes a weight fixed to the outer end of the pendulum and a generator fixed to the outer side of the weight.
The '749 patent calls for a generator mechanism to be placed along the peripheral of the pendulum arm and employs an outer planetary gear to generate power. As a practical matter, factors such as manufacturing complexity, mechanical stress, and thermal expansion would render the disclosed invention unreasonably expensive to maintain and inefficient to use. For instance, it is unlikely that the outer planetary gear would be able to maintain a perfectly circular shape, absent expensive bracing. As is known in the art, as the diameter of the outer gear increases, the mass of the structural support required to maintain circularity of the pendulum's motion under operational stress increases at a ratio greater than one-to-one. In the likely event that the outer planetary gear becomes eccentric, the pendulum mechanism would become bound or jammed, rendering the system less efficient or inoperable. Avoiding the problem of eccentricity would best be negated by placing some sort of spring-loaded device or other suspension mechanism along the pendulum to allow the pendulum to move freely. Such a mechanism also would be unreasonably expensive, complex, and difficult to maintain. Moreover, the pendulum's operating efficiency would be reduced as the suspension mechanism absorbs a portion of the pendulum's kinetic energy.
Put another way, placing the generator mechanism far from the center of rotation also places the torque moment far from the center of rotation. When the torque moment is too far off-center, any eccentricity in the rotating pendulum is amplified.
The '749 patent is inadequate for other reasons as well. For instance, the disclosed invention does not address how torque exerted on the buoy by the pendulum is handled. Without an effective “anti-torque” mechanism, the mechanical resistance of the generator will cause the buoy to rotate with the pendulum as it swings within the buoy. Because the generator is mounted to the buoy itself, the generator will see no rotation at its own frame of reference. This results in the buoy simply rotating in the ocean, and thus completely ineffective for producing energy.